In My Dreams
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Takes place in the KOF 2006 universe, Alba Meira is not himself. Quite frankly, something is missing in his heart. The same could be said for a certain starry butterfly of the night herself. But with the help of Soiree himself, can he help his brother and the woman he longs for find a place in both of their hearts? Summary changed.
1. The Poem

**"In My Dreams"**

**Rated T for sexuality and humor (in Soiree's part)  
><strong>

**Summary: Takes place in the KOF: 2006 world, Alba is missing a certain butterfly so bad. So Soiree tries to cheer his brother up...by bringing her over here. Can love conquer all?**

**Pairing: Alba Meira x Luise Meyrink (because no one give this couple love on their fanfictions, I swear...)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the King of Fighters series. I decided to start with a poem that starts with the story.**

* * *

><p>"<span>In My Dreams"<span>

When you entered my life  
>My world was changed forever<br>If you showed me the future  
>I would change it altogether<p>

Your beautiful face, your pretty hair  
>Is running through my mind<br>No matter how much you hate to admit it  
>It's never a stone cold lie<p>

I would hold you if you are lonely  
>Yet you can respond soon<br>I'll be there with a presence  
>That would never forget you<p>

Your kiss feels like candy rain  
>An embrace with such class<br>My heart will die with your love  
>And blood of my shattered glass<p>

Because In my dreams-it's still the same  
>Your love is strong, it still remains<br>In my dreams-you're still by me  
>Just the way it used to be<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The last line of this poem is based on a Dokken song from 1985<strong>. **It's actually an entertaining song once you feel the energy.** **I promise the full entire fic in the next chapter!** **Read and Review everyone!**


	2. Alba's Side of the Story

**"In My Dreams"**

**Rated T for sexuality and humor (in Soiree's part)  
><strong>

**Summary: Takes place in the KOF: 2006 world, Alba is missing a certain butterfly so bad. So Soiree tries to cheer his brother up...by bringing her over here. Can love conquer all?**

**Pairing: Alba Meira x Luise Meyrink  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own squat. How about that?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It had been several months since the turmoil at Southtown and because of the whole Judeim thing a long time ago. Life was slowly getting back to normal, as a certain man with a string of white and red slicked-back hair was looking back at the moon on a full nocturnal midnight.

He did manage a little shut eye after he had written his poem, which would go on to become the biggest statement of the year. His words of passionate rhymes make him a little damp, but it also made him feel utterly hopeless. Something didn't feel right to him at all. He had already saved his brother from those Addes freaks. What could be bothering him all this time?

For Alba Meira, tonight was no different. it was just another worthless lonely evening in which he had to spend without his brother Soiree, his friends...or "her.". Why did he bother asking himself if he existed? Sometimes, he felt dead inside.

Both Noel and Gallagher tried to talk to him, but somehow...Alba just wasn't in the mood all of a sudden.

Our story begins with Alba sitting bored into his home, watching "Two And A Half Men". Alba had no company as his mood became bored as he sat quietly on the couch, gazing off in a uncomfortable daze. At least he was able to let out a laugh when Charlie pulled out his antics on his brother Alan.

Alba was then surprised when Soiree, his brother, walked to his side as Alba was relaxing on the couch. Alba was startled.

"Hey, Alby."

"Aaah! Damn it, Soiree! You know better than to interrupt my sleep!" Alba responded, looking frustrated.

"Sorry, bro." Soiree said as he felt goosebumps from Alba's shouting. "I just wanted to ask if you wanna roll with me, Noel, and Gallagher to the casino so we can blow a little bit of the cash I won from the last tournament I fought."

"I don't remember you fighting in some 'tournament'." Alba explained to his brother as he then put his red sunglasses away.

"I don't know...maybe I was just too drunk to remember." Soiree said, displaying a little joke to him. Somehow, Alba didn't think it was funny. "So you in?"

"Go without me, man. I'm just not in the mood to hang out." Alba said as he went back to sleep.

"Are you sure you're okay? You haven't been yourself in the last few months...is something bothering you?" Soiree replied, being quite concerned for his big brother.

"Trust me, Soiree...I'm fine. Just go..." Alba responded in a calm fashion.

"Okay..." Soiree said, acting like his own brother had rejected him. "He doesn't look okay to me..." he then thought as he closed the door behind him, leaving Alba in a state of loneliness.

As soon as Soiree left a few moments ago...Alba pulled out something from his back pocket, which happens to be a wallet of some sorts. As he looked around...he pulled out not just a picture of an ordinary human being, but it was a picture...

...

...

...of Luise Meyrink, the woman who met Alba and Soiree in their dreams a long time ago. Alba was left speechless. She was supernaturally beautiful and fragile. Her black eyes was sparkling with such energy...such precision...and such loneliness...that something inside changed Alba. He wasn't just fascinated by her, in due to the spirit that evolved around her, him, and Soiree. But with such unexpected force...Alba Meira...just fell in love with her. It was all that was eating him inside. He missed her so bad. Somehow, that ride together after looking for his brother when he was kidnapped...just wasn't enough with Alba. He just wanted to be with her. And he was hiding his secret from his brother Soiree, Noel, Gallagher, and everyone that Alba knew. And it was such a beautiful picture that Alba chose this only object to remember her.

"I wish I was never this lonely..." Alba said as he sighed and put the picture away. Somehow, he hoped that a good night's sleep would help him out very clearly. The truth is...would it help him out just long enough to be with her someday? He just had to dream for it...

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up, I will focus on Luise's side of the story! Read and review!<strong>


	3. Luise's Secret Heartache

**"In My Dreams"**

**Rated T for sexuality and humor (in Soiree's part)  
><strong>

**Summary: Takes place in the KOF: 2006 world, Alba is missing a certain butterfly so bad. So Soiree tries to cheer his brother up...by bringing her over here. Can love conquer all?**

**Pairing: Alba Meira x Luise Meyrink  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the King of Fighters series at all, period. I frequently apologize for the horrible long wait and such, but I was too busy writing fics for the Total Drama series that I barely, yet hardly had anytime to work on this for sometime. So this story is finally off of hiatus, thank god! Here it is!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It's been like 5 months after scientist Detlev Meyrink was first found alive and well. His disappearance could've been a very blunt tragedy to the people all around Germany. It was pretty much a rumor to everybody that the entire King of Fighters tournament or the group known as Kusiel may be somewhat behind all of this madness. It was no surprise that one of the most famous rocket scientists in all German culture could be found unscratched, even if he was found through the cold, vicious, and bloody hands of Jivatma himself.

"Jivatma..."

That one single word had escaped through the lips of one Luise Meyrink in which she was now sitting all alone, not to mention, all by herself while a light was lit which made her easy to read.

She was hardly asleep as a matter of fact. She just couldn't stop thinking about what might happen if her father got abducted again and had been used for such a grotesque experiment. Sliced up, spliced up, or even worse, Jivatma might use her father's body to drain out the professor's life.**  
><strong>

Even so, these gruesome thoughts made Luise a little more depressive. It was really surprising that she was still so beautiful despite not even getting an ounce sleep for the past several days. She would have likely to use her own butterfly wings to leave this place, but she wasn't in any mood to do so whatsoever. Boy, she should use some of that finest coffee made from Vienna with the lump of whipped cream laying on top of the liquid.

That's when her mother came into her extravagant bedroom.

"Danke." her mother said speaking to her.

"Danke, Mother." Luise said a bit grimly.

"Are you okay, darling?" her mother spoke in a very concerned manner, "You haven't been yourself after your father was found alive thanks to those boys you've been with. Who are their names again? Avan and Soledad?"

"It's Alba and Soiree." Luise spoke correctly.

"Sorry, my mistake..." her mother apologized, "Vhy don't you go outside and catch the fresh night air like you usually do, no? At least it's better staying in your room for the past five months. Trust me, it'll be better that way."

"I'm not in the mood to talk about this, mother." Luise replied looking a little upset, "I'm just really not in the mood."

"Vhy not?" her mother responded as she tired to break through to her daughter by putting her hand on her shoulder, "I'm your mother. You can tell me anything, even if you don't have the desire too. Whatever it is you have on your mind, just let it out. It's okay if you're not proud of it."

Luise wasn't gonna escape from this at all. She was gonna ask her mother sooner or later, but her mother than new that Luise's time to tell her was right now.

She definitely had a very serious problem, but it definitely didn't have to do with her father or his mysterious disappearance several years or months ago. So Luise felt like making a little white lie to her own mother.

"How did you meet my father?" Luise replied. "I really do vant to know..."

"Well..." her mother spoke with such thought, "Your father was a very nice gentleman the first time I met him. He was just so charming, so romantic, and so caring. I was a pretty young girl just like you are right now. I was a little clumsy for the first time. It was at a science gala and he won a Nobel Prize for his work on the Biggs-Meyrink God Particle, a machine that can see and examine every star that was brought in the universe, knowing how we were created and how we were brought here on this place we now call planet Earth. The way he looked at me with passion and charm coming through his brown eyes suddenly made me realize that we were meant to be together. So he asked me to dance. I thought that he was gonna hit on me for his pleasure, I could very tell that he was really serious. So I smiled at him and I accepted. And that's were fate brought us in when we somehow adopted you."

Somehow, a fateful glow was cast upon Luise right about now.

"Thanks, mother. That's all I really do want to know. I hope that gets me through the night..." Luise spoke with a faint smile, but it still didn't make her feel good from the inside.

"I'm glad you had the time to talk to you me about this. I'll turn in right now. I wish you sleep, my dear." Her mother said smiling at Luise as she finally left her room.

And as her own mother had finally left the room, Luise finally let out a sigh of relief, hoping that her alone time is now more extended. She stressfully laid her head on the sweet black pillow that was waiting for her sweet silver hair to lay on. She eventually did, only to have her hand reach over to the dresser. Luise then pulled the handle and grabbed a picture of something or someone who she had missed for such a while.

With a depressive sigh, Luise's delicate fingers ran smoothly through the glass of a certain red/white-haired individual with crimson glasses. Her words had escaped from her sweet bluish lips of the man that she longed for.

"Alba..."

The man that Luise had felt for was Alba Meira, the so-called Devil of Daybreak. How she couldn't forget the times that he would have with him back when they first met. She felt like a dream come to life in Alba's forbidden brown eyes. But the way she was looking at him behind those crimson glasses of his, Alba had something in his eyes that was more determined and fearless. He had such handsome eyes when he had looked at her for the first time. That strand of platinum hair that fell right through his face made him very gorgeous. But what made Luise very attracted and interested in Alba was the fact there was two sides of his character that only Luise liked about him. The first side of him was his cold thuggish nature that he displayed in the battlefield that was Southtown. The other side was the fact that he cared so much after losing everything that he had in his life. He had lost his parents in a fiery car crash when he was 3, his loyal master Fate being assassinated and killed when he was 18 and having his precious brother Soiree become kidnapped by the hands of Jivatma and the group Kusiel. That was the side that Luise always liked of him. The way that she and Alba knew each other like a precious book reading through their eyes. The way that they traveled with one another as they were searching and rescuing his brother, in which they did.

But it was it enough for Luise? Truth be told, it wasn't. She really needed Alba so bad. The only precious thing that would escape her depression once and for all. He was really far away from here. Alba was in Southtown and Luise was just stuck here in Germany. She could fly over there, if she didn't have depression keeping her down, even if by some miracle that a letter which contained Alba's entire feelings all wrapped up in a bottle could be delivered to her somehow.

A tear shone right through Luise's dark blue eyes and held that picture closer to her heart, indicating an ounce of sadness. Missing Alba really hurt her deeply. The reason why he missed her after a bit of a long time...

...was the fact that Luise really loved him with all her heart.

"Alba... I wish we could be together again... even if it's for the last time..." she silently spoke sobbing quietly as she held on to the picture as she could just like she was holding on to him. She tearfully went like this for the rest of the sad, yet sorry nocturnal night. No one will know if she will definitely see her again, but her destiny between her and Alba would never end just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was pretty sad for Luise...<strong>

**Yet again, I apologize for taking a very long time to update this story, but sometimes, I get a case of writer's block. Nothing personal.**

**I hope everybody felt this deep chapter inside them.**

**More chapters will be revealed after you read and review. Woo woo woo, you know it!**


	4. Losing 'Train' of Thought

**"In My Dreams"**

**Rated T for sexuality and humor (in Soiree's part)  
><strong>

**Summary: Takes place in the KOF: 2006 world, Alba is missing a certain butterfly so bad. So Soiree tries to cheer his brother up...by bringing her over here. Can love conquer all?**

**Pairing: Alba Meira x Luise Meyrink  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the King of Fighters series at all, period. I frequently apologize for the horrible long wait and such, but I was too busy writing fics for the Total Drama series that I barely, yet hardly had anytime to work on this for sometime. So this story is finally off of hiatus, thank god! Here it is!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

There seemed to be a man standing all across the four corners of the ring. It wasn't a surprise since it seemed to be Alba wearing nothing but black pants, a white wife beater and his signature red sunglasses. Just throwing air punches and air kicks in his own fighting style seemed to make clear of his own depressive guilt that he's been having lately. The kind of depressive guilt that Alba refused to show to his younger brother. The kind of guilt that Alba didn't want to be in.

So what better way to kill off that stressful guilt of his than to get a little workout done at the biggest hangout in all of SouthTown known as the Pao Pao Cafe? After all, it's where the rest of their fighters can improve their fighting ability or perhaps just for the fun of it, maybe just have a good clean fight just to entertain customers. But Alba was not here for a fight, he was just here to train himself a little bit.

He enjoyed some nice and quiet peace before the restaurant's owner Richard Myer came up and spoke with him.

"Wow, Alba. I'll tell you, it's been like a few hours and you've been sweaty enough as it is." Richard said with quite the chuckle to his face, "Are you sure you don't wanna take an ounce of rest or perhaps get something to eat? You look like you hardly ate anything at all."

"I'm fine, Richard. I don't want any sympathy." Alba replied to Richard as he threw more kicks with such aggressive power.

"Well, on the outside you act like you're fine, but I sense something wrong with you on the inside. Does this have to do something about a girl you've been seeing lately? After all, the rest of the females think you're attractive. And it's saying much." Richard smiled as he made Alba look right at several attractive women who were at the counter, just checking him out and maybe just hitting on him in their minds.

"I don't have any problems with anything. I just want to train in peace. This has nothing to do with you." Alba replied as he started to ignore the restaurant owner. But nothing was gonna ignore Richard for so long.

"Okay, if you really feel that way about the way you wanna act then..." Richard replied as he then stripped what was pretty much of his upper body and only wearing his slacks. He then got inside the ring and opposed Alba face-to-face with a smile, "Let's see if you have a problem now."

"You're not actually serious..." Alba responded with a blank look as he wasn't used to beating the crap of a restaurant owner.

"Only if you want it to, mon." Richard smiled once again as he began to move his feet around in Capoeira style, "Only if you really want it to."

In Alba's mind, Richard was really asking for it. Alba didn't want to involve his own problems with Richard. So if it was a fight Richard wanted, it was a fight that Richard got.

"Oh... I want it to!" Alba exclaimed as he stanced himself.

Without any caution, both Alba and Richard started to go right at each other in intense fashion. Richard started to tease Alba one at a time with his flying feet while Alba was playing the technical game of combat, just trying to counter every flying kick that was being thrown at him. This match pretty much lasted for a good five minutes. Somehow, this little training session before this fight started to take a toll out of Alba, but he wasn't gonna let Richard win that easily.

"You starting to wear out there, buddy?" Richard said as he was still pumped up from that sparring fight.

"No... I'm just getting started!" Alba exclaimed as he gestured for Richard to bring it on.

Richard threw out another flying kick while Alba managed to counter with a nice dragon sweep, but that forced Richard to evade the move with a nice cartwheel. He tried to go for a flying axe kick, but Alba managed to grab the foot of Richard yet again and then tripped him on the way down. Richard was really impressed that Alba can manage to hold himself on his own, despite being a little worn out. But how long could Alba keep Richard on his feet?

"Nice one. Hard to believe a sweaty guy like you can keep yourself standing right on your own two feet." Richard smiled once again, just impressed of how good Alba was looking. He looked a bit sweaty, but he didn't mind one bit.

"Yeah. What are you waiting for. Come and show-" Alba replied, but shockingly, he just gasped in surprised of what he was now looking at from his point of view.

With the gleam of his glasses, Alba set his eyesight right and was suddenly shocked at what he was seeing. It wasn't just any image...

...it was an image of Luise Meyrink herself. Just replacing Richard Myer in his place. Somehow, Alba suddenly stopped himself. He was just lost for words of that beautiful image.

This couldn't be real to Alba. There was actually no way that Luise could be here for real. She was far away from him and Alba knew it firsthand. But he didn't care if it was real or not. To him, he was actually imagining that Luise was actually here. Alba certainly didn't want to fight her. He was at a sudden loss for words right now as he could hear her voice just ringing in his head.

"Alba..." Luise echoed in his own little mind. Alba tried to get the voice to shake off, but it just wasn't doing him much good to begin with. Just seeing her image and her precious voice go through him like melodious waves of sound reached to his heart. There was a lot of certain evidence in his mind that he couldn't stop thinking about her. He really felt something for her the same way that Luise had felt something from him.

Alba became lost in his own little dream world before Luise's voice suddenly turned into Richard's.

"Alba!" Richard exclaimed as the so-called Devil of Daybreak finally came to his senses. As Alba shook it off, Richard spoke to him again, "Alba, are you alright? You look like you don't feel good."

"Oh, um... I'm alright. Never better..." Alba said as he was losing his voice of reason, "I... I gotta get going now..."

And then, Alba suddenly rushed out of the ring with a hesistant manner and took his towel with him, therefore just leaving the restaurant without giving Richard an explanation.

"Alba, where are you going?" Richard replied right to Alba, who was now nowhere to be seen, "I tell ya, I can't explain what is wrong with that man. It sure is dandy of Alba not telling me what's going on with his life..."

And then, there seemed to be a sound of a toilet plugging and flushing out of control. Mainly because it was coming from one of his workers.

"Boss, Rick plugged the toilet once again! The water's almost spreading to my knees!" One of Richard's employees said to him.

"Damn it... I always catch those fat chubby slobs slacking off at work..." Richard said to himself with a rolling of eyes as he left the ring and rushed right to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, looks like Alba clearly ain't himself. Will he at least try to get Luise off his mind for a while, or will it be stuck there for the time being?<br>**

**You'll just have to find out after you read and review. Until then, Alba/Luise 4-Ever!**


End file.
